Giving In
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Ketika seorang lelaki berhadapan dengan wanita yang dicintainya, ia tak punya pilihan selain menyerah kepadanya. Dedicated for Kiba and Petapa Genit birthday. Enjoy it, minna-san.


**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's and I didn't gain any material profit from this fanfic**

**Warning : typos, possibly OOC, rhymes, taken from Kiba PoV etc**

**Dedicated for Kiba an my aniki birthday**

.

.

.

Aku mencintainya.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku memandangi Hinata seperti ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu pasti bagian mana yang menjadi pusat atensi. Kilau rambutnya yang tertimpa cahaya matahari membuatku teringat pada riak-riak air terjun yang pernah kami kunjungi. Jemari lentiknya bergerak lincah, menghindari pisau yang tengah memotong kentang dengan lihai. Ekspresinya begitu tenang, seperti arus sungai yang membuatku semakin terhanyut menikmati visualisasi.

"Kau melihatku terus sejak tadi, Kiba. Apa ada sesuatu yang ... err ... salah?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya masih belum percaya, gadis yang kusukai sejak aku masih menjadi bocah ingusan berada di depan mataku. Di rumahku, memakai cincin yang sama denganku, dan sedang memasak untukku. Ketika aku berpikir lebih jauh, aku merasa ... ini seperti mimpi yang tiba-tiba menjadi kenyataan," kataku.

Hinata mengulum senyum. Wajahnya berseri-seri, seperti buah apel yang baru ranum. Ia meninggalkan pisau dan kentangnya, kemudian bergerak mendekatiku sampai jarak minimum. Tak berselang lama, pipi kiriku dicium.

"Jadi, apa ini mimpi?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah. Kalau dicium sekali lagi mungkin aku akan tahu jawabannya," jawabku, sekaligus ingin menggodanya.

Alih-alih mengabulkan keinginanku, Hinata justru berbalik menemui kentang dan pisaunya. Ada gumaman 'huh' terdengar darinya. Mungkin Hinata ngambek karena aku masih menjawab pertanyaan retoriknya. Atau mungkin, ia hanya tidak punya jawaban untuk membalikkan kalimat-kalimatku saat aku menggodanya.

Hinata terkesiap ketika aku memeluknya dari belakang. Ia berhenti memotong kentang. Bola mata pucatnya dan bola mataku bertemu dalam satu pandang. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana denyutan jantungnya yang semakin kencang, seiring dengan lonjakan endorfin yang memberitahuku bahwa Hinata merasa senang.

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Kau memasak saja," bisikku di telinganya. "Aku hanya sedang merindukanmu. Itu saja. Dua minggu menjalani misi tanpamu membuatku hampir gila, Hinata."

Kuhirup aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Aroma khas yang bahkan sulit bagiku untuk menemukan padanan kata yang serasam. Yang jelas aroma ini membuat perutku seperti digelitik ribuan kaki kupu-kupu, seolah di sanalah tempat mereka serengam. Bergerak naik dan turun, membuat segala hal yang kuinginkan hanyalah mendorong tubuh Hinata dan membelai kulitnya yang sehalus pualam.

Hinata pasti akan menyebutku sebagai pria mesum jika mengetahui apa yang kupikirkan sekarang. Tapi, ia juga mengerti bagaimana suatu aroma bisa sedemikian memengaruhi pikiran dan tingkah laku manusia melalui molekul-molekulnya yang bergerak selayang pandang. Terlebih bagi klan-klan berpenciuman tinggi seperti Inuzuka yang bisa bertindak agresif terhadap aroma yang merangsang.

"Hen ... tikan, Kiba," protes Hinata ketika aku semakin jauh mengendus-endus lehernya. Membelai sumber-sumber feromon yang hanya kuketahui seorang. Kenyataan inilah yang selalu membuat egoku melayang. Seolah akulah lelaki paling digdaya yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat Hinata senang.

"Masakannya tidak akan selesai kalau kau menggangguku." Aku bisa merasakan betapa Hinata berjuang mati-matian agar suaranya terdengar normal meski aku tengah menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Lebih bagus begitu. Berarti pilihanku hanya tinggal _memakanmu_," bisikku.

"Kiba!"

"Baiklah ... baiklah. Aku akan jadi anak anjing yang manis dan menunggumu selesai." Aku menyerah. Bagaimanapun senangnya aku menggodanya, aku takkan tega melihatnya tersiksa—walau dengan rasa bahagia—menahan diri untuk tidak merona.

Menyenangkan rasanya menggoda Hinata sampai ia tersipu-sipu. Aku selalu suka bagaimana tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap kata-kata yang membuatnya malu. Semacam ada kenaikan suhu yang membuat pipinya bersemu. Lebih khusus lagi, akulah yang menyebabkan semua itu. Aku, bukan Naruto, bukan juga pria lain yang terkadang datang mengganggu.

Naruto, cinta pertama Hinata sekaligus pesaing terberatku.

Jika mengingat kembali bagaimana Hinata membicarakan Naruto, aku tak pernah berpikiran bahwa saat ini mantan pewaris Hyuuga itu bisa kumiliki. Hinata di masa itu selalu mengatakan betapa Naruto sangat bersemangat, penuh percaya diri, dan berjuang keras untuk meraih mimpi. Hinata begitu mengagumi bagaimana Naruto tidak membiarkan dirinya terbebani dengan anggapan miring di kanan kiri.

Saat itu aku ingin mengatakan, aku juga sama. Aku hanya satu level lebih pendiam dari Naruto dengan tidak mengumbar cita-citaku di hadapan orang-orang Konoha. Sisanya kami serupa, rubah dan anjing berisik yang selalu punya cara untuk memanaskan suasana.

Ketika aku beranjak dewasa dan rasionalitasku berkembang sebagaimana mestinya, aku tahu segalanya mulai berubah. Hinata memang masih begitu memuja Naruto, tapi ada saat-saat ketika mata kami bertemu, wajahnya akan bersemu merah. Aku tak begitu menggubris—meski kuakui hatiku sempat membuncah—menganggap itu hanya perubahan fisiologis yang sejalan dengan tingkat kesadaran terhadap lawan jenisnya yang semakin parah.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kiba-_kun_?" tanya Hinata. Ia menatapku, terlihat khawatir sekaligus bertanya-tanya tentang keadaanku. "Ada sesuatu yang kaupikirkan? _Anou_ ... kau memandangiku terus-terusan. Jadi, kupikir, mungkin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Kau tidak cocok disebut pengganggu," jawabku.

"E-eh?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya alasanku tadi. Ketika kau ada dalam jarak pandangku, tiba-tiba saja aku memandangimu. Kalau itu terjadi begitu lama, itu karena pikiranku langsung menggali lagi ingatan tentang dirimu di masa lalu," jawabku.

"Kiba-_kun_ memang manis," kata Hinata, "sampai sekarang, terkadang aku tidak percaya kau bisa juga mengucapkan kata-kata semanis itu."

Hinata benar. Inuzuka Kiba yang dikenal banyak orang adalah seorang pemuda berisik yang bermulut kasar. Jangankan Hinata, kenyataan bahwa aku juga bisa berkata-kata manis juga membuatku terpanar. Di hadapannya, aku yang pemaksa dan kasar ini bisa otomatis menjadi pribadi yang lebih sabar. Maksudku, semacam menahan diri untuk tak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak ingin ia dengar.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak pernah mengira kalau aku akan menjadi istrimu," gumam Hinata, "dulu kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, bahkan sampai sekarang. Caramu memperhatikanku, caramu menenangkanku, dan caramu memahamiku membuatku merasa kau sudah seperti kakakku sendiri."

"Kakak, huh? Padahal dulu aku ingin kau melihatku. Sebagai seorang laki-laki yang bisa dicintai, bukan teman masa kecil yang selalu di sampingmu." jawabku, "Yah, bagaimanapun, dulu kita sama-sama naif. Aku tidak suka ketika kau terlalu banyak bicara tentang Naruto, tapi di sisi lain aku juga tidak mau kau sedih karena mengira aku tidak mau mendengarmu."

"Saat itu, kau pasti merasa begitu tertekan." Hinata meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan erat, "Aku minta maaf padamu untuk segala hal yang terjadi di masa itu. Seperti katamu, dulu kita, aku, terlalu naif. Begitu naif sampai tidak bisa membedakan yang mana rasa kagum dan yang mana cinta. Aku terlalu terpaku pada sosok Naruto, tanpa menyadari, kau yang selalu di sampingku juga memiliki kualifikasi yang sama."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah begitu, Hinata. Aku juga begitu pengecut sampai-sampai menunggu waktu yang begitu lama untuk bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Toh, aku juga bukan laki-laki sempurna yang menunggumu berpaling padaku tanpa bermain-main dengan wanita lain," kataku.

Hinata mencubitku. Ia cemberut, menciptakan ekspresi yang begitu lucu. Padahal, apa yang kukatakan juga bukan fakta baru. Dan terhadap wanita-wanita itu, aku juga tidak pernah melibatkan perasaanku. Kami hanya bertemu, larut dalam cinta sesaat atas nama hasrat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Cemburu?" tanyaku.

"A-apa itu aneh?" Hinata balik bertanya.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Meskipun ada begitu banyak hal yang berubah, tapi Hinataku tetaplah Hinata yang sama. Ia begitu polos, begitu pemalu, begitu menarik untuk digoda. Membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menariknya lebih dekat, menciumnya bertubi-tubi sebagai pengganti frasa betapa aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Dengarkan aku," ucapku ketika kening kami bertemu. Ia terlihat jauh lebih cantik sekaligus menggoda dalam jarak sedekat ini. Dan dengan keadaannya yang secantik ini, ia masih saja merasa cemburu dengan wanita-wanitaku di masa lalu. "Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku selalu mencintaimu. Uh, yah, kalau kau melihat lagi pada masa laluku, mungkin memang tidak terlihat seperti itu. Maksudku, yah, aku pernah berusaha melupakanmu. Ah, apa aku terdengar seperti laki-laki brengsek? Yah, kurasa aku memang brengsek. Maaf, tadinya aku mau menjelaskan padamu. Tapi aku memang payah. Hehehe...,"

"Aku mengerti," kata Hinata, "kau bukan laki-laki brengsek, Kiba. Kau adalah laki-laki baik yang menjadi teman baikku. Teman dalam bersosialisasi, juga teman hidupku." Kali ini Hinata yang menciumku.

Aku percaya, Hinata memang mengerti. Ia selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik, lalu mengambil konklusi dan reaksi yang tepat dari kata-kataku yang seringkali sulit dipahami. Bukan karena level bahasaku yang tinggi, tapi karena aku memang payah dalam memberi eksplanasi.

"Kaumau makan? _Kare_-nya sudah matang," tawar Hinata.

Aku menganggukkan kepala, lalu mengikutinya ke dapur, membantunya membawa makanan dan peralatan untuk makan siang kami. Sejak menikah denganku beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hinata menjalani tugasnya dengan baik sebagai seorang istri. Prediksiku terbukti, karena sejak dulu aku selalu merasa ia lebih bisa menjadi istri yang baik bagi seorang pria yang beruntung ketimbang menjadi _kunoichi_.

Bukan berarti aku meremehkan talentanya dalam bertarung. Maksudku, membayangkan seorang_ shinobi_ menyerangnya dengan brutal membuat hatiku seperti teragung. Setiap kali ia berangkat untuk menjalani misi, aku tak bisa menahan pikiranku untuk tidak termenung.

Aku ingat bagaimana aku nyaris melompat gembira ketika Hokage menawarinya untuk menjadi pengajar. Terlebih ketika Hinata juga menerimanya dengan mata berbinar. Setidaknya ia hanya akan berhadapan dengan para _genin_, bukan ninja rangking tinggi yang brutal dan liar.

Bagaimanapun, seorang lelaki pasti menginginkan sambutan dari istrinya begitu ia tiba di rumah. Aku pun sama, merasa begitu lega ketika senyum dan sapaan lembut Hinata menyambutku dengan ramah. Rasanya segala lelah di bahuku seketika menjadi musnah.

Berlebihan, huh? Biar saja. Karena memang itu caraku bersyukur atas kehadiran Hinata dalam hidupku.

"Aku senang kau sudah pulang dari misi sebelum Festival Tanabata," kata Hinata.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak tega melihatmu sendirian di malam Tanabata. Sebagai pasangan, tentu saja akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita pergi berdua, melihat kembang api, membeli permen kapas yang kausuka. Rasanya seperti kencan saja. Hehehe...," kekehku.

"Kau memikirkanku? Maksudku, pergi ke festival denganku?" Hinata justru balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh." Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Aku memikirkanmu. Selalu."

"Kau memang benar-benar perhatian, Kiba," Hinata membalas tatapanku.

"Huh? Kau baru menyadarinya?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Aku tahu, kok. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut ketika kau hanya mengingat Tanabata dan aku. Tidak ingat yang lain?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aww ... Hinata, kautahu aku payah soal tebak-tebakan. Tapi baiklah, aku akan menebaknya," komentarku. "Jika pergi ke festival bukanlah satu-satunya keinginanmu, berarti ada hal yang lain. Oh, mungkin kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersamaku di rumah. Atau lebih spesifik lagi, mungkin di kamar, di ranjang. Dengan...,"

"Mesum!" potong Hinata dengan wajah merah padam.

"Keberatan?" godaku.

"Ti-tidak sih. Aku cuma ... aku cuma...,"

Aku membelai pipinya, "_Hey_, kalau kau bertingkah menggemaskan begini, kau terlihat seperti kelinci kecil yang membuat predatormu semakin buas. Aku. Predatormu ini suka sekali kelinci kecil yang manis. Apalagi kalau berwujud wanita seksi dalam pakaian kelinci yang...,"

"Kiba!" potong Hinata sekali lagi. Wajahnya merah padam, membuatku menyeringai membayangkan saat tempo hari Hinata mengenakan pakaian kelinci seksi. Di rumah kami tentunya, hanya untuk kesenanganku semata.

"A-aku kan memintamu menebak hal selain Tanabata. Uh, yang kaupikirkan barusan memang sesuatu yang lain. Tapi ... bukan itu yang kumaksud. Serius, apa kau benar-benar lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu?"

Kali ini akulah yang terpana. Ulang tahunku, katanya. Uh, _yeah_, memang ini bukan kali pertama Hinata mengingatnya. Dan aku juga tidak benar-benar lupa. Di usiaku yang sekarang ini—bahkan sudah sejak lama—aku tak lagi beranggapan bahwa ulang tahunku istimewa yang perlu dirayakan seperti saat aku masih remaja. Namun, ketika Hinata mengingatnya—bahkan mengingatkanku—seolah hari itu adalah hari yang sakral, tak urung juga aku bahagia.

"Kau ... mengingatnya?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Hinata terdengar ragu-ragu saat mengucapkan kata bodoh. Aku memahami, kata itu mungkin terlalu kasar untuk seleranya.

"Kau memang tak pernah gagal tiap kali mengejutkanku, Hinata. Terima kasih," ucapku.

"Hal yang normal dilakukan seorang wanita untuk pria yang dikasihinya, Kiba," kata Hinata, "aku suka pergi ke festival bersamamu. Bergandengan tangan seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lainnya. Tapi, aku tidak akan keberatan kalau kau menginginkan kita tetap di rumah. Aku juga tidak akan keberatan kalau kaumau aku memakai pakaian ... kelinci ... seksi. Aku setuju, seandainya kauingin ... memelukku seharian. Apa pun, Kiba. Apa pun, sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Wajahnya merah padam begitu menyebutkan kata-kata yang biasanya kuucapkan. Di kesempatan yang lainnya, sulit membuat Hinata menyebutkan apa yang ia inginkan. Apalagi, jika hal itu berkaitan dengan fantasi liar yang berkecamuk dalam pikiran.

"Jangan bicara manis dengan wajah semerah itu. Berniat menggodaku, huh?" Aku menyeringai, kemudian melilitkan lenganku di pinggangnya. "Kau serius dengan kata-katamu?"

"Ki-Kiba, maksudku besok. Bu-bukan sekarang. Ulang tahunmu kan masih besok." Tiba-tiba Hinata panik, seolah tahu apa yang sedang kurencanakan.

"Itu katamu. Tapi kenyataannya kau menggodaku hari ini," kataku.

"A-aku tidak menggodamu," sergah Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

Hinataku memang pemalu. Ya, Hinataku. Setelah tahun-tahun yang pahit itu berlalu, akhirnya aku bisa mengklaimnya sebagai milikku. Wanitaku, harta yang paling berhargaku, sekaligus poros hidupku. Jika ada yang bertanya apa hadiah ulang tahun yang diberikan Tuhan untukku, aku akan menjawabnya tanpa ragu.

Inuzuka Hinata.

.

.

Owari

.

.

Aww, Kiba-kun, you're so cute, yet so damn hot! # FG mode on. Happy birthday for you, Akamaru, and for my aniki, Petapa Genit. May God bless you for the rest of your life :)

Sesekali, saya kepingin bikin Kiba keliatan seksi. Habis kalau di kehidupan nyata, tipe ideal saya emang kayak Kiba. Tanned skin, dark brown and messy hair, cute (?) smile, loving and caring personality *guling-guling.

Yosh, daripada saya kebanyakan FG-an, lebih baik saya minta sumbangan review seikhlasnya saja. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Grazie di tutto


End file.
